OICW
OICW ('''O'bjective I'ndividual '''C'ombat 'W'eapon)'' adalah sebuah assault rifle yang dilengkapi dengan grenade launcher di Counter-Strike Online dapat diperoleh secara acak dari Code Box. Overview OICW adalah senapan serbu generasi berikutnya yang diberi makan dengan 30 putaran 5.56 NATO dan kebakaran 20mm granat. Memiliki daya tembak yang tinggi dan tingkat yang baik api. The Grenade Launcher yang melekat padanya dapat digunakan untuk ledakan musuh belakang penutup. Tidak seperti peluncur granat lain, OICW ini peluncur granat adalah granat-kecepatan rendah. Hal ini memungkinkan untuk terpental dinding seperti dilemparkan HE Grenade, meledak tepat tiga detik setelah itu dipecat pergi, bukan pada dampak. Amunisi peluncur granat tidak dapat diisi ulang dengan cara apapun, dan satu-satunya cara untuk mengisi granat adalah dengan membeli senapan baru sama sekali. Advantages *Kerusakan tinggi *Daya setrum tinggi *Rendah mundur *Rate od fire tinggi *Dibeli oleh kedua tim *Dapat digunakan peluncur granat *Granat bisa bangkit sebelum meledak *Granat sulit untuk dilihat *Ringan Disadvantages *Diperoleh hanya dari Code Box *Rendah knockback *Waktu reload panjang *Mahal *Granat tidak meledak pada dampak *Tidak bisa isi ulang granat Release date *Singapore/Malaysia: 5 June 2013. *CSN:Z: 1 April 2015. *Vietnam: 21 May 2015. *Indonesia: 14 July 2015. Tips and tricks *Gunakan peluncur granat dari senjata ini untuk ledakan musuh yang berada di belakang penutup. *The granat begitu kecil bahwa musuh mungkin tidak melihat mereka sama sekali; menggunakan ini sebagai keuntungan. *Dalam Zombie Mods, tidak pernah beralih ke modus sekunder gun ini ketika melarikan diri dari zombie karena peluncur granat memiliki knockback rendah dan daya setrum. Analysis *Damage: Same as AK-47. *Rate of fire: Same as most assault rifles. *Weight: As light as M4A1. Variant ; THANATOS-5 Senapan serbu yang diberi makan dengan 30 putaran 5,56 NATO, yang dikembangkan oleh Aegis Institute berdasarkan OICW. Menggunakan khusus grenade, itu menimbulkan kerusakan pada ledakan dengan meluncurkan sejumlah pisau dikenakan di bawah '''Thanatos Blade System dan dibagi menjadi beberapa blades. Comparisons M4A1= ; Positive *Higher damage (+2) *Lower recoil (-1%) *Usable grenade launcher mode *Purchasable by both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists ; Neutral *Same rate of fire (91%) *Same magazine size (30) *Same ammo type (5.56mm) *Same speed reduction (9%) *Same accuracy (88%) ; Negative *Cannot attach a silencer *Obtainable by Code Box only *More expensive (+$1750) *Longer reload time (+0.4 seconds) |-| Beretta ARX-160= ; Positive *Higher damage (+4) *Lower recoil (-8%) *Has grenade launcher mode ; Neutral *Same rate of fire (91%) *Same magazine size (30) *Same ammo type (5.56mm) *Same speed reduction (9%) *Same accuracy (88%) ; Negative *Longer reload time (+0.5 seconds) *Obtainable by Code Box only *More expensive (+$1850) *Unable to scope |-| THANATOS-5= ; Positive *Cheaper (-$1750) *Higher damage in normal mode (+2) *Lower recoil (-12%) *Higher rate of fire (+1%) ; Neutral *Same speed reduction (9%) *Same magazine size in normal mode (30/90) *Same ammo type (5.56mm) *Same stun and knockback powers ; Negative *Lower accuracy (-2%) *Does not have Thanatos Blade System *Slower reloading time (+0.5 seconds) *Can only be obtained through Code Box Gallery Trivia *Hal ini dinyatakan menggunakan 20mm granat amunisi dalam deskripsi tetapi dalam file tekstur, masih menggunakan 40mm tekstur granat amunisi. *Animasi reload OICW ini sangat menyerupai G36C yang satu di Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *Ada bug pada senjata ini di mana ketika pemain menggunakan peluncur granat pada manusia di dekatnya dan kemudian terinfeksi oleh zombie, ledakan akan membunuh manusia sehingga menghitung mereka sebagai frags. Bug ini sangat mirip dengan Plasma tapi bukannya menginfeksi membunuh. Namun, bug ini diperbaiki di update nanti. **Ini juga dapat direplikasi dengan HE Grenade. External links *OICW di Wikipedia. Kategori:Assault rifle Kategori:Pengguna 5.56 NATO Kategori:Senjata Code Box Kategori:Pengguna 20mm